


A Bunny's Birthday

by vecnawrites



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Futa, Incest, Knotting, Pet Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26295265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vecnawrites/pseuds/vecnawrites
Summary: Coco and Velvet take their newly nineteen year old daughter, Lilac, out for a day of celebration...and fun.
Relationships: Coco Adel/Velvet Scarlatina, Coco Adel/Velvet Scarlatina/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 84





	A Bunny's Birthday

“ _Unnnhhh…”_ Lilac Scarletina groaned as she stumbled behind her mothers, sweat dripping down her face. She took several deep breaths, her C-cup breasts heaving, her rabbit ears (so reminiscent of her momma Velvet’s) twitching. It was her nineteenth birthday, and her mother’s were taking her out to celebrate. However...

“Come on, sweetie...you don’t want to waste a minute of the day, do you?” her mother Coco asked, looking back at her with a smirk, tilting her sunglasses down and looking at her and Velvet’s daughter, her flushed face stirring arousal under her skirt. She and Velvet shared a smirk as Coco thumbed the switch in her pocket, making their smaller daughter squeak loudly, jerking in place.

Lilac gasped as the vibrating panties increased in intensity, the small vibrating bead thrumming against her clit as the slim (so unsatisfying) plastic shafts was squeezed by the walls of her pussy and ass. “Nu-no, mom! I’m c-coming!” she yelped, shuddering as she was pressed closer and closer to the edge…

...only for her to whine as the intensity suddenly decreased, going from the wild, about-to-cum-her-brains-out pleasure, to a barely buzzing tease against her clit. Looking up, she saw both her mothers smirking at her, their smiles teasing...promising of what was to come throughout the day. “Not yet, you’re not, sweetie…” Coco murmured, quiet enough only both Rabbit faunus heard.

“Now, let’s go sweetheart. You have a busy day today!” Velvet said, grabbing her daughter’s hand and pulling her alongside them. Lilac whimpered, her lower holes clenching around the slim toys stuffed between her walls.

Lilac loved her mothers, dearly, but sometimes, she would swear that they loved nothing more than to make her suffer. They had gone to several stores, just looking at what was to offer...which her mom Coco made worse by randomly asking her to look at something low, and when she bent down, spiking the controller and making her nearly cry out as the vibrating bead pressed tightly against her clit.

Finally, she had a break when they stopped at one of her favorite restaurants to have lunch. Or, at least she _thought_ she’d have a break.

At the booth, she found herself fenced in by her mothers, both of them looking down at her with smoldering eyes. She barely had time to prepare before the vibrator pressed against her clit screamed to full power, making her eyes widen and ears twitch wildly. Panic filled her as their waitress moved forwards to take their orders.

“Are we ready to order?” she asked kindly, not seeming to notice the trembling of the shortest of the trio. “We need a few minutes, sorry...everything looks so good, its hard to decide!” Velvet said cheerfully, rubbing the back of her head as she watched her daughter out of the corner of her eyes as she trembled on the brink of orgasm. She honestly admired her willpower to not cum in front of the waitress. When Coco had done this to her before Lilac was born, she had cum in front of an entire crowd of people at the club they went to...including several of their friends.

Smiling the waitress shook her head. “Its fine, I will be back in a few minutes to see if you are ready, okay?” at Coco and Velvet’s nods, she turned and walked away, leaving the three of them alone.

Lilac trembled between her mothers, looking up at Coco pleadingly. “Mom...p-please…” she whimpered, on the brink of cumming, hard and possibly loud, in such a public place. Her mother looked at her with a small smile. “What’s wrong, _pet?”_ the last word was purred out, making her eyes widen.

Looking back at her other mother, Velvet’s lips were in their own smirk. “Under the table, little bunny.” she whispered the order and placed her hand down on Lilac’s shoulder, pushing lightly on her.

Shivering, Lilac did as ordered, sinking beneath the table as the buzzing between her thighs lessened. As her knees touched the floor and she turned to see her mother’s legs, she panicked slightly. Who was she to please?

Her answer came from Coco spreading her thighs wide, her skirt riding up and revealing that she had forgone underwear, even in the dim light she could see that her lips were wet. The heady scent of her mother’s arousal washed over Lilac, her nipples tightening against her shirt.

A gentle nudge to her thigh from Velvet’s foot spurred her on, slipping between her mother’s legs, licking her lips as her scent washed over her. A gentle hand threaded through her long brown hair, pulling her close.

Lilac’s eyes rolled back as her nose was pressed against wet flesh, ears drooping as her lungs were flooded by the scent of her mother’s soaked sex. Her own panties soaked as the hand in her hair began to rub and scratch at the base of her ears, making her moan loudly, the sound thankfully swallowed by the pussy she was pressed against.

After a few moments, the hand in her hair pressed against the back of her head, pressing her harder against her pussy. Realizing what had happened, Lilac began to eat her mother out, licking away with her tongue, her nose rubbing against her mother’s clit.

As her mother’s taste washed over her tongue, she faintly heard the waitress return, and both of her mother’s order their food and her own, as she fed off of her mother’s core, her rear end starting to sway side to side as the gentle buzzing thrummed against her clit.

Velvet looked at Coco, seeing the flush on her cheeks, her cock twitching as she imagined what was happening beneath the table. “Is our little bunny making you feel good, love?” she asked, smiling.

Coco took steady breaths, the only sign of her being affected by her daughter eating her out with a ferocity rarely seen was her flushed cheeks and a slight sweat on her forehead. Velvet was jealous of her ability to keep such a straight face while having oral sex performed on her.

Coco smiled at her lover, her wife, the ‘father’ of their daughter. “She is...she’s being such a good little bunny...she deserves to be rewarded a little later, don’t you think?” she purred out, sighing as Lilac’s skilled tongue burrowed into her core, her button nose rubbing against her clit.

Velvet felt her cock twitch again as Coco closed her eyes and shivered lightly, the only visible signs that she had cum. “Yes, yes she does…” she moaned out softly. She wanted her turn so badly, but she would have to wait until after they had their lunch.

Lilac took deep breaths and rubbed her thighs together as she used her fingers to get the rest of her mother’s cum, letting her ears twitch, listening for any sounds of people walking towards them, before slipping back up into her seat between her mothers. Her timing was perfect, as the waitress was coming with their lunches.

“Good pet…you’ll be rewarded later…” Coco murmured, running her fingers along her daughter’s thigh before accepting her plate and digging in. Lilac shivered at the thought, wondering what she would be rewarded with as she ate her own meal. She missed the look that Coco and Velvet shared above her head.

After lunch, the trio headed back out into the shopping strip to the final place of the day, one of Coco’s favorite clothes boutiques. “We’re going to upgrade your wardrobe, little bunny.” Coco said softly, cupping her daughter’s cheek.

Lilac shifted in place, both from the look both of her mothers were giving her, and from the edging she was getting from the vibrating bead. “R-really?” she asked, taking a deep breath, unknowingly giving her mothers a wonderful view of her swollen nipples as they pressed through the thin material of her shirt.

“Yes, you’ve outgrown your old lingerie, so its time for some new ones. I specially booked the time in the store for us, so no one can... _interrupt.”_ Coco licked her lips as she looked over her daughter’s form, who quivered in what looked like a mix of desire and worry.

“Come on, we’re wasting daylight!” Velvet said cheerfully, wrapping her arm around her daughter and tugging her inside, pressing her breasts against the side of Lilac’s face, feeling the burning of her cheeks against the exposed portion of her creamy skin.

As they entered the dim lit store, Coco closed the door behind her and locked it, making sure that they wouldn’t be interrupted, before turning to Lilac with a grin. “Now…let’s see what looks good on you…”

Lilac was blushing darkly, having been stripped naked by both of her mothers, and standing in what might as well be strips of fabric in the middle of the store, her flush taking the whole of her face and even moving down to her breasts.

The ‘bra’ that she wore was cupless, the straps doing nothing more than pushing her C-cups up into an almost shelf, presenting them to her mothers.

The ‘panties’ were even ‘worse’. They hooked around her pussy, but exposed the dripping flesh and the pucker of her ass, her cheeks bulging out through the cut as well. To make it even more interesting, a cottontail, like a rabbit, was at the band, nestled against the small of her back.

On one hand, it was a blessing, due to the damnable vibrating panties being finally removed, on the other, well, being practically naked and on all fours in front of both of her mothers was embarrassing, no matter how long they had been in their relationship.

She shivered as her mother Velvet’s hand rubbed her full rear, breath hitching as her fingers slipped between her thighs and teased her soaked, swollen core. She whined, arching her hips and shaking her rear subconsciously as those wonderful digits were removed, leaving her aching and wanting. A gentle swat to her rear made her squeak, before she moaned, loud and shameless, as her mother spread her cheeks and made a long lick along her core.

“Don’t get too ahead of yourself, little bunny…” Coco said, slowly disrobing and setting her clothes on the counter. “You got me off in the restaurant, but Velvet needs to cum too...just like you’ve been edged and played with, so has she.”

Lilac’s eyes widened and she whipped her head around as Coco made her way around to Velvet, undoing her skirt, and allowing it to fall, revealing what looked like a large bell hanging between her legs.

Lilac recognized it. It was a special cage of sorts to keep her mother’s cock from being touched. Unlike the regular type, this was wide and allowed her to become fully hard to no ill effect. Underneath, her mother’s balls hung, large and heavy, no doubt swollen painfully with cum. She watched as her mother cradled them in her palms, rubbing them with her thumbs.

“Your mommy has been saving up for the past couple of days...will you be a good pet and help her out?” the glint in her mother’s eyes told her she wouldn’t take no for an answer, but Lilac wouldn’t say no even if she had the option.

Instead, she turned, aligning herself with her mother’s waist, and lowered herself, pressing her breasts to the soft carpet while arching her bubbly rear up. After a moment, she gave her rear a couple of shakes, hearing her mom’s breath hitch, as well as her mother chuckle.

There was a clicking noise, which her mind told her was the cage coming undone. She squeaked as her mom’s cock suddenly slapped her rear. She swallowed, knowing that her mother’s cock was splitting her cheeks apart, but didn’t need to look to see the thick eleven inch flesh ready and rearing to go.

She sighed as Velvet humped against her a few times, feeling her mother’s knot brushing against the bottom curve of her ass. Shaking her butt again, she took a deep breath as she felt her move back and press against her lips…

_Slick_ _t_ _!_ Lilac cried out, having been edged so long she tipped over into an orgasm immediately, clenching tightly around her mother’s tip. As she panted in recovery, her face flamed. She had cum from practically _nothing!_ The chuckle that reached her ears didn’t help her embarrassment any.

Coco grinned down at their red faced daughter. “ _Already? Velvet only put her tip in you!”_ she chuckled, before looking at Velvet. “Fill her up.” she ordered, slapping Velvet on the rear, making her lurch forwards.

Loud moans from both Velvet and Lilac filled the air as their bodies melded together, Velvet’s hips making a loud _clap_ as they met with Lilac’s rear.

Velvet whined as Coco cupped her breasts and rubbed them, pinching and tweaking her nipples between forefingers and thumbs. “How does our little bunny’s pussy feel, Vel?” Coco purred into her ear. “Does it feel good wrapped around your cock?”

Velvet nodded her head drunkenly. “ _Sooo goooood…”_ she moaned out. She gasped as Coco nipped her earlobe. “Then claim her, make our little bunny cum and cum…”

Lilac knew the rule the moment her mom started thrusting: good little bunnies don’t talk. She had her ‘out’, which was four rapid slaps to the floor, but other than that, the only sounds she could make were moans, pants, and whines.

All of which spilled from Lilac’s lips plenty as Velvet began to thrust into her, her mom’s thick cock spreading her core wide, the large knot teasing her core, but never pressing inside. She clenched around the shaft thinking about how it would feel for her mom to be locked inside her, filling her with her thick cum.

A familiar heady scent invaded her nose. She opened her eyes (when had she closed them?) to see her mother’s pussy in front of her face, her mother having removed her sunglasses and staring down at her with a smile. “Eat up, little bunny…” she cooed.

Lilac extended her tongue and began to lap at her mother’s pussy for the second time that day, eyes rolling back and moaning into the wet flesh as her mom’s cock reached far inside, that wide knot pressing against her lips.

Coco smirked as she reached out, rubbing their daughter’s head and scratching the base of her ears again, watching Velvet drunkenly thrust into Lilac’s slick core. She knew that it had been a great idea to keep Velvet from cumming and lock her in the special cage to make sure that she had enough cum to make sure their little bunny was leaking down her thighs all the way home. “Going to cum, Velvet?” she asked, seeing the wild look in her wife’s face as she began to thrust faster and faster against Lilac, her breath coming in loud pants.

Coco shivered, Lilac’s moans mixing with her tongue play and bringing her great pleasure. Looking at her wife, who she could tell was on the brink, she decided that she had been waiting long enough. “Knot her, Vel...lock yourself in our little bunny!”

Velvet thrust herself forwards, crying out as her knot slammed against Lilac’s core, before being _sucked_ inside with a loud _pop_ and swelling, locking her in place, her eyes rolling back in her head as her balls tensed, beginning to spray their backed up contents inside the smaller bunny’s womb.

Lilac stiffened, crying out from the electric feeling of her mom’s cock _slamming_ into her, the tip of it nudging the entrance to her womb as her walls were spread wide by the thick knot forcing its way into her and swelling, her eyes rolling back as streams of wet heat began to fill her. She rolled her hips back against her mom, helping as much as she could in her prone position as she continued to lick at her mother’s core.

Being to only one to not have reached orgasm yet, Coco decided to help, arching her hips up and rubbing her core along Lilac’s face, smearing her sticky juices along her cheeks, nose, and lips. A final lap to her clit from Lilac’s tongue tipped her over the edge, making her squirt and soak their pet in her fluids.

Coming down from their highs, the trio collapsed in a sweaty, cum covered mess. Knowing that Velvet was locked in place for the next half-hour at the least, Coco straightened up and grabbed her bag, opening it and removing several soft cloths.

Tenderly, she lifted her trembling, sensitive daughter and gently wiped her face, whispering soft words about how good she did and how proud both she and Velvet were of her into her ears. Wiping her inner thighs, she rested her daughter’s head there, gently running her fingers through her thick hair, humming a gentle tune.

Looking up at a hooded eyed Velvet, who was still twisting her hips gently, Coco smiled. “Well, I think today was a successful outing, don’t you?”

Velvet moaned gently, but nodded. “Y-yes...I think our little bunny will likely be open to more of this…” she certainly hoped so.

Coco smiled, “We’ll let her rest a bit and then go home, then we can properly reward her for being such a good pet for us today…” she murmured, looking down at their almost sleeping daughter with love in her eyes. Velvet nodded, reaching out and stroking Lilac’s back tenderly, both simply giving their daughter the aftercare she deserved.


End file.
